A battery consists of one or more electrochemical cells, wherein each cell typically includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte or other material for facilitating movement of ionic charge carriers between the negative electrode and positive electrode. As the cell is charged, cations migrate from the positive electrode to the electrolyte and, concurrently, from the electrolyte to the negative electrode. During discharge, cations migrate from the negative electrode to the electrolyte and, concurrently, from the electrolyte to the positive electrode.
Such batteries generally include an electrochemically active material having a crystal lattice structure or framework from which ions can be extracted and subsequently reinserted, and/or permit ions to be inserted or intercalated and subsequently extracted.
In general, positive electrode active materials should exhibit a high free energy of reaction with the cation (e.g. Li+, Na+, and the like), be able to release and insert a large quantity of cations, maintain its lattice structure upon insertion and extraction of cations, allow rapid diffusion of cations, afford good electrical conductivity, be not significantly soluble in the electrolyte system of the battery, and be readily and economically produced.
Unfortunately, many existing electrode materials are not economical to produce, afford insufficient voltage, have insufficient charge capacity, or lose their ability to be recharged over multiple cycles. Therefore, there is a current need for an electrode active material that exhibits greater charge capacity, is economical to produce, affords sufficient voltage, and retains capacity over multiple cycles.